thegreatgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Yoren IV Yronwood
Yoren IV Yronwood is the Bloodroyal and fifteenth King of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. He took the throne in 274AA and ruled until his death in battle in 299 AA. He wields Scarab, the Valyrian Steel spear of House Yronwood. Biography Born in 254 AA to Archibald III Yronwood and Obara Blackmont, Yoren was destined to rule the Greenbelt as Bloodroyal. Being the eldest, he was naturally groomed for Command. He spent his youth reading the histories and wars of the Kingdom of the Greenbelt. Learning that the Bloodroyals before him were charged with the duty to become King of Dorne. At the age of ten he was betrothed to Arianne Fowler of Skyreach. Likewise, his second brother Davos was betrothed to Delone Ladybright at the age of nine. When he turned five and ten, he went upon a tour of the Greenbelt, being the future Bloodroyal. There he first met his betrothed, Arianne Fowler in 269 AA. Always known as a somber and serious boy, men spoke of how enamored the two were. The couple would be wed a year later on the same day. Continuing his tour of the Greenbelt, Yoren arrived at the frontiers of his future kingdom. From their most forward outposts, he gazed at the Torrentine. Several weeks later, he would look upon the Principality. All he truly saw was his destiny. The future Bloodroyal would be King of Dorne, or he would die trying. When the old Whiteroyal, Lord Uller, passed in 270 AA, Yoren was named Whiteroyal in his stead, effectively ruling the realm in all but name as his father's health deteriorated In 273 AA, Yoren and Arianne had their first child, Yorick Yronwood. More children would soon follow. In a surprisingly cool day of 274 AA in the Kingdom of the Greenbelt, King Archibald IIII passed. Returning from a trip overseeing the defenses and roads of the Boneway, using his reading and experience in **Covert** warfare to keep his his castle safe, mapping out any weakpoints he could find and finding ambush spots. Yoren Yronwood was crowned King Yoren IV Yronwood, the Bloodroyal and King of the Greenbelt. The time had come to see his destiny done. He quickly appointed vacant spots on his council and he set out to check the state of the defenses of both the Boneway and the Prince's Pass, building up the coffers of the Greenbelt, using the superior resources in his realm to expand his father's middling fleet and more. One of the first actions of his reign was to exert the influence of the Greenbelt on the other kingdoms, beginning to marshal men to march in support of Maric II Dayne at the end of The Brother's War, though he needed not march after-all. In 294 AA, King Yoren IV first approached the pirate King, Vortimer Flowers the Thorn. He offered funds to grow his pirate fleet in exchange for attacking the enemies of the Bloodroyal. In early 296 AA, the Thorn attacked the Torrentine, but was eventually killed in the Battle of the Oakenfist. The Bloodroyal quickly sent his fleet to Grey Gallows and drove the remaining pirates off the island, and took back any of the remaining gold from the Isle. (With the coming of the Storm War, Yoren would forever be wracked with regret and grief for what he had done.) In 296 AA, King Durran XXX Durrandon invaded the Greenbelt. During the Storm War, King Yoren used all his Tacticians kind have him, as well as his innate gift as a Commander to win every battle he fought. He defeated Lord Estermont outside of Yronwood using fierce Intimidation and with the aid of Cedric Dayne and Lord Uller defeated the Storm King in the Boneway and forcing him to retreat. But not without cost. His son, Cletus lay dead alongside the son of his nephew Cedric. The war ended inconclusively, but the Greenbelt remained free. The words King Yoren repeated stayed true. "Dorne will never bow to tyrants." But after the war, for the first time, Yoren questioned his divine destiny. His enemies had become his friends, his own heir Yorick becoming a close friend of the Prince of the Torrentine and Sword of the Morning. In 298 AA, Yoren sent his heir and a retinue of fifty men to represent the Bloodroyal at the Council of Harrenhal, and to speak with King Durrandon and others. The Bloodroyal knows his time has come, but his destiny is unclear, and his friends and enemies even more clouded than before. Timeline 254 AA: Born to Archibald III Yronwood and Priscilla Uller 264 AA: Is betrothed to Arianne Fowler 269 AA: Goes on a great tour of the Greenbelt. Meets Arianne for the first time and is infatuated by her. 270 AA: Marries Arianne Fowler and was appointed Whiteroyal after the death of the previous one. 274 AA: '''Crowned King Yoren IV Yronwood, Fourth of His Name, The Bloodroyal, King of the Greenbelt, the Redmarch and the Dornish, Lord of the Stoneway, Knight of the Wells and Master of the Greenhills '''294 AA: Contacts the Thorn, Vortimer Flowers, and offers him funding for his pirate kingdom in exchange for raiding his enemies. 296 AA: Yorens investment in the Thorn pays off, and the Torrentine is raided and to Yorens regret, the Crown Prince's wife is slain. Yoren quickly deploys his fleet to rectify his mistake and chases off the pirates from Grey Gallows, and to remove any evidence of Yronwood involvement. 296 AA: The Storm War begins. Yoren IV Yronwood rallies his forces to defend his Kingdom, defeating Lord Estermonts troop landing outside Yronwood, and joining with Prince Cedric Dayne to defeat Durran Durrandon in the Boneway, forcing him to retreat back to the Stormlands. Yoren loses his third born son and his nephews son in the battle, however. Recent Events Family http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=1vrgudxvkj&f=181125242106979783 Yoren IV Yronwood b. 254 * Arianne Fowler,his wife ** Prince Yorick Yronwood, Heir Apparent b. 273 *** Meredyth Wyl, his wife **** Prince William Yronwood **** Prince Arthur Yronwood **** Prince Ryon Yronwood **** Prince Ormond Yronwood ** Prince Anders Yronwood, the Red Sword of the Bloodroyal b. 275 *** Alysanne Uller, his wife **** Prince Davos Yronwood **** Princess Tyene Yronwood **** Princess Alys Yronwood **** Prince Olyvar Yronwood ** Prince Yronwood, killed in the Boneway against House Durrandon *** Lythene Tyrell, his wife **** Prince Yronwood, died of sickness in infancy **** Princess Jennelyn Yronwood ** Princess Gwyneth Yronwood ** Princess Ysilla Yronwood Davos Yronwood, his eldest brother * His wife, Delone Manwoody ** Prince Cedric Yronwood *** Alys Uller, died 298AA **** Prince Leywn Yronwood **** Princess Jocelyn Yronwood ** Edric Yronwood, killed in the Boneway against House Yronwood ** Princess Deria Yronwood Edgar Yronwood * Clarissa, a common born woman ** Meria Yronwood, twins with Jeyne Yronwood *** Bone, d.298AA *** Bone, d.298AA ** Jeyne Yronwood, twins with Meria Yronwood. A fire accident at a young age left her scarred Cleon Yronwood * Alayne Ladybright, his wife ** Princess Melissa Yronwood ** Princess Ynys Yronwood ** Prince Archibald Yronwood ** Ysilla Bone, his bastard daughter, disappeared 297AA Princess Ysilla Uller, nee Yronwood * her husband, Lord Uller Princess Sylva Lake, nee Yronwood * her husband, Lord Lake Princess Teora Yronwood, called the Lone One - Princess Teora has been consigned to the Bloody Tower within Yronwood Keep Category:Kingdom of the Greenbelt Category:House Yronwood Category:Bloodroyal Category:King